The Misadventures of a Weeaboo Girl and a Psychotic Killer
by GintamaLover05
Summary: Featuring: Kamui-the closest thing to an evil Luffy, Abuto-the oaf, and a girl who clearly can't get her life together. (Rating Likely To Change)
1. A KindaSorta Prologue

**Prologue: Because Everybody Just Hates Seeing Another Fanfic With The Same Style…**

 _By: GintamaLover05_

Once Upon a China Girl…I wrote a fanfic.

It wasn't anything particular, more like a spur of the moment with unsafe protection of the criticisms that came. And surely they did. I can actually remember the day I met my first Critic. A laid-back guy carrying the struggles of a middle-aged man. He denies my accusation, but the look in his gramp eyes say otherwise. That critic's name you ask?

Abuto.

Abuto-the old man Yato. No? How about…

Abuto-the lazy oaf. Too harsh? Ok then why not…

Abuto-the old oaf gramp Zoro. See I think that's just perfect, it even references how he's the vice-command of his odor-smelling ship.

Anyways, I was simply typing my fanfic one day when oaf Abuto, just had to barge into my serect spot. The shower.

"Ah!" A small shout echoed across the tiled walls. An old man Abuto raised his hands in shock when seeing a seventeen and a half year-old girl typing away on her laptop in the slippery-dry dip of the tub. Yes, I was clothed.

"W-What are you doing here" He asked frazzled in realizing it was me. I was fully clothed, while he on the other hand only displayed a yellow towel, covering the part no youngling would ever wish to see.

Maybe that was the possible reason he was such a critic? My eyes only glanced at him from my screen in just a few seconds, "Typing…what happened to your clothes? Did your dream of finally joining Kill La Kill just happen or were simply just-having a good time?"

The Zoro only looked at me with mild frustration, grasping onto his shower supplies, "Taking a shower obviously. Kids these days, they just really have no respect for their elders do they?"

"Nope." I answered even if the question wasn't aimed towards me.

I continued to type away forcing Abuto to become somewhat nosy. He put his shower supplies on the mold-patched sink and leaned over me, "What are you doing?" I was about the protest when he shoved my head away just a little to look at what was on my screen.

"Hey!-"

"Don't tell me…." His withered eyes followed the words of my narrative genies (garbage). "Don't tell me your…."

"I'm not!" I shoved my head against his arm, forcing it to push away. I looked at him with the rims of my eyes widen as if a culprit had been spotted. The base of my cheeks became flustered, but of course I couldn't show him that!

"Don't tell me you're writing a fanfiction…" Abuto looked at me with an expression that couldn't easily be defined. Part of it seemed in pure shock, another part clouding a darkness above his head, and one part containing just his usually no-pizazz self. "A fanfiction with an inserted OC…"

I frowned at him, "So?! What if I do?! I didn't hear any illegal about tha-"

"A fanfiction that has to do-"His fat finger then pointed to one word on my screen, "With the Commander himself." My eyes shifted from Abuto to the screen-the screen to Abuto-Abuto to-I slid the shower curtain between us.

I couldn't see Abuto himself, but I could see his dark figure behind the plastic rubber-ducky pattern shower curtain. He was leaning against the sink's counter when I heard him let out a big oaffy sigh, "A fanfiction about the Commander huh? Can you really call that creative at all?" My focus tries to shift back to the word document before me, but my ears can't help but listen in. "He's rarely made a appearance thought the whole series, making him easy writing material for people to take control of. They can simply make the excuse 'oh well he only appears like ten times so I wouldn't know…' Then they could do anything they want with him-maybe even me." Abuto paused for a long moment then continued on, "You know there's like fifty fanfics out there with the same style your making." I begin to type random words just override his voice. "There all the same-some OC girl finds herself with the Commander and falls head over heels for him, though I'm not sure what in the world girls would find in him." I type in a faster pace. "Seriously, what do girls even find in that killing twit? Whatever it is, it goes way over my head." Nope, just going to ignore him, simply going to ignore him- "And usually if it isn't a girl the Commander goes for then it's Takasu-"

"I know Abuto!" My voice yelled, surprising both me and him. However, he made me mad so I continued to speak, "So what if there's like fifty other fanfics about girls going for him? Huh?! Like sure there's ones with a lovely OC who should really just be with him, but Gorilla Author just hasn't accomplished that yet; and sure there's fanfics with characters like me who are weak but have a weeaboo passion for games or anime, but you know what! Maybe I-Maybe I…." The tone of my voice lowered, "Maybe your right….maybe I am making a mistake." I slowly slid the shower curtain back open to see an almost-naked Abuto just staring at me, "What if I make a story and they think I'm coping them? I really haven't read the other fanfics, so I wouldn't know, but still- what if they get mad?" My body sinks further in the tub, where I find my head leaning against the curve of the tub, "I really don't want to offend anybody, it's just…" My eyes closed, away from Abuto, away from the computer, away from the world as I entered the realm of my mind. If there was one thing I could hold, it was truth. "Whenever I see Kamui, I get a glittery feeling. I know he's a psychotic killer, and that there are many powerful girls out there who could just easily catch his heart-but-I feel like-I dunno." I take a deep breath and look into my mind, "Whenever I see him smile I feel like I'm not alone." A little bump touches inside my chest. "Kamui is someone I can re-"

"You know I haven't been listening to you right?" Abuto suddenly interrupted.

My idea realm melted away as reality came back to me. I found myself looking towards him with the most questionable/frustrated look, "What?"

"Sorry little miss, I got a update on my Nintendo Dogs account, so I had to check it out." Abuto suddenly showed me his ancient-old red DS with a little yellow Labrador running on the screen. "I now have the capability to feed him-"

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM AND WHY DID YOU BRING IT HERE OF ALL PLACES?!" Though I guess I brought my laptop so…

Abuto was about to answer when suddenly a knock echoed from the door. Both our ears picked up as our eyes aimed toward the door. "Fanfiction Author-Chan, are you in there?" Oh poop scoops…

It's Kamui (Aka: the Commander).

I gave a panicked look to Abuto while the older man was trying to save and shut off his Nintendo Dogs account. I can't let Kamui know I'm here! He'll come in here wondering what I'm up to and then become nosy, and if he reads this…. –I quickly look at Abuto as he closes his DS case then yell in my most horrible drunker manly voice, "No Commander it's me."

Abuto looks at me with utter disbelief before changing his emotion to solemn furry. I only mouth the words, "If he reads this I'll tell him about that one day you snoozed off" Abuto's face became that of a small panic before he nodded in agreement.

"Abuto?" Kamui questioned.

He faced his body to the door while glancing back at me. I gave him a thumbs up before sliding the rubber-ducky shower curtain across the tub to hide me inside. Abuto spoke, "Yeah it's me Commander."

"Really? Cause it sounded like Luna was in there." Kamui asked with his casual cheery voice muffled behind the door.

"Neh it was just me. I was about to take a shower-"

"I need you to do something Abuto." Kamui quickly interrupted. I could feel Abuto's utter disappointment fill the air as he realized he wasn't likely taking a shower today. "Were going to land on the planet Serenno(1) in a few minutes, so we'll have to give the usual daily report." Kamui's tone went flat towards the end.

I swear I could hear Abuto groan as he began to pick up his non-daily hygiene supplies from the counter. His shadowed head looked back towards my direction, probably muttering the usual curse words. His big feet treadle back to the door, leaving the bathroom he saw as his only sanctuary. I tried to contain my laughter, yes it may be rude and I do really feel bad for Abuto, but watching his struggles is sometimes like watching clumsy cat videos. My ears listened as the door opened and closed allowing my pale fingers to joylessly type in clam and peace. The story's finally been getting into depth with my OC (who's surely not me) facing a dire situation between accepting the past she once knew verses the path unfolded. Will the Commander become an important role in her decision making? And what will happen when she finds herself alone with him one night?! My mouth forms a big grin while my fingers steadily type the climax. Now or never she will!-

The door creaked open.

My pale fingers immediately froze in place while my head snapped in the direction of the door. Abuto? Was he able to come back somehow? My mouth opened ready to make a joke when the shadowed figure came more into view.

This couldn't be Abuto…whoever this person is, he's defiantly smaller than Abuto. His figure isn't as clearly defined meaning he's wearing clothes and his arms are thinner than Abuto's. The only other feature I can define behind this shower curtain is his hair. Compared to Abuto's it's shorter with straighter features tipping at the end of his chin with a cowlick sticking on the very top. Huh, the only other person I can think of with a cowlick like that is Kamui. Hey wait….

Oh Poodles-p-please don't let there be…

My eyes zoom to the shadow's shoulder where my fear unfolds. On that shoulder is a lock of hair-braided. Only one man has hair long and straight enough to be braided….Captain Kamui.

I quickly covered my mouth before a horrified gasp could lead to my doom. Oh my pickles and butters, KAMUI IS IN THE SAME ROOM WITH MY FANFICTION. I gotta breathe! Breathe! Think of the preggo women! THINK YOU'RE A PREGO WOMEN DAMMIT! My body is completely frozen-f-fearing that even if one bone moves I could wish my luck away of ever getting a PS4. That, and the fact that my sound is still on in my laptop, meaning that if an email decides to pop up….

I look at my laptop pleading for it to remain quiet when Kamui seemed to move closer. OH SHAM OH SHAM-He then stops. I sit there with my eyes looking like a deer's in a headlight. Kamui pauses for a moment till he suddenly moves back to the door. A wave of relief washes over me. Man I need to find a better typing spo-The door then suddenly locks. WHAT. Kamui's shadowy figure is now walking back… Oh my poodles…WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO TO ME?! I seriously want to throw up…

He gets closer and closer when he stops again. What?! What else can you possibly do to hide what I feel is going to really great or bad?!

Kamui's body turns to the right when I hear a little 'zip'. Wait what? What is he?...I look next to Kamui's shadow to see-a toilet. OH NO OH NO OH NO! Panic begins to crawl once more as I try to figure out what to do in this immensely awkward situation! I really don't want to be here! I really don't! I really don't want to sit here, having to listen to Kamui p-!

"Bing! You got mail!~"

A Gintoki style look from episode 265 appears on my face as my eyes can only gaze on my laptop's screen. Who the hell sent-

Suddenly I hear another little zip before seconds later, the rubber-ducky curtain that was giving my protection tore off from the rail. In front of me was a half amused half pissed Kamui gazing at me like Otae does before she goes on a rampage. I can only mutter out one word with the shake of my trembling lips, "H-Hi…."

He smiles as me, drawing fear to my inner core, "Fanfiction Author-Chan…what are you doing in the bathroom?"

I screamed.

* * *

It's currently 12:37 am, and here I am finally ready to click 'send' on the fanfiction page. I finally did it, I was able to write out a basic plot about some clumsy overanalyzing weeaboo girl (who is clearly not me) finding herself stuck with the Commander and his Oaf! Yassss-hey wait, isn't that just what Abuto had told me earlier. UGGGGGG….Darn poopies of chips how is this going to work?! The few Gintama fans scrolling through the fanfiction section will see this expecting the most down-to earth ultimate crack-neck story with some Naruto elements thrown in there! They'll want some hard-core action mixed with comedy while keeping in character to satisfy their lack of Kamui appearance the Gorilla Author has yet to fix! T-Tough d-don't take it to fault Gorilla, I do apologize. Y-you should take all the time you need…it's not as if were all secretly panicking that our favorite character's life m-might be in d-danger…

Anyways, what am I seriously going to do? It's now 12:50am and here I am ranting about my probs with the Vampire Knight Opening playing in the background while trying to force my eyes open. Do I send this? Do I send this to the depths of fanfiction where a bunch of readers will read this ignoring the review button even though there's a big fat box staring right at their faces? Do I send this knowing that Readers can lash-out on my OC, plot, or spelling mistakes because my Grammar-Sensei is seriously trying to hunt me down? And do I send this knowing that for some Jiggly-Puff reason the Author of Gintama can see this, completely judging and analyzing everything I wrote in a matter of 2,684 words? What if Abuto's right that this is 'just another fanfic?' I stare at the screen, eyes secretly burning in the back with a twitch in the fingers. I bite into my cheek…Maybe I shou-

My eyes catch a yellow post-it note sticking to the edge of my desk. Huh, when did that get there? My hand grasp the small note bringing it to my orb-witted eyes. It's from Abuto, in his crappy hand-writing. It says… "Hey kid, I know you were debating about your story or whatever, but I have real good advice for you-"Advice from a old-man? Guess It's worth the continue to read, "If you really want to spruce up your fanfiction from the others you can always add a lem-" I crumpled the paper, stood up, walked straight to my room's broken window, and threw it right outside.

I walked back to my seat, sitting in front of the computer once again, "Like that's gonna happen….Darn't what should I do?" I reach for the mouse when a email noise pinged on the computer. "Ah!" I jumped from the sudden noise. "Jeez, I really need to turn that off-" What the?... My eyes looked at the screen to read…

"You have successfully submitted your story! Hope you enjoy! :)"

My finger must of…..Well, maybe it's for the best. I lay back against the chair starting at the computer.

Let's see where the adventure goes shall we?

* * *

 **AN: Hi, so I've had this idea since September so….**

 **(1) A planet from the epic Star Wars saga. There's going to be a-lot of Star Wars References in here.**

 **But there's actually a real story to this, so keep reading unless you're a cool kid playing Fire Emblem. I'm thinking of changing the story to an M-rated one, but I'm still debating about it…so just know if you somehow like this story. So yeah…eat some pancakes and have a nice day :)**


	2. Field Trip 1

_**The Misadventures of a Weeaboo Girl and Psychotic Killer **_

_By: GintamaLover05_

 _Yeah, I've met Kamui before._

…

 _The tip of my pen could put a lot of thoughts and feelings towards this sentence. A mixture of metaphors and similarities referencing the meeting we had, versus the true thoughts going through my mind. However, the next paragraph would become much vulgar with the majority of word choice containing the following: ****, *******, ********, and of course *******. A whole series of events could be descripted to little as no needed fulfillment. I could summarize the whole journey in this one paragraph, but that would not have Jackie Chan's approval stamp. Thus I_ _would like_ _will forcefully tell you the story. The story of how I met a smiling bunny boy by the name of Kamui._

* * *

 **Field Trip 1: This is Why Red is the Best Pokémon Character, for He Never Brags His Wins**

The story begins on a slow January day, where winter's snowflakes dance their way across the chilling winds. The animals were hidden, preparing for the long hibernation while the humans and amantos carry on with the work of their daily lives. The once-green hair on the trees is now nothing but bare roots scattering the different snowflakes dropping from the sky. The ponds frozen, meaning every kid was fighting one another to see who could own the newly formed ice rank. The air was-Wait, am I making you go to sleep? Are you tired of my lengthy descriptions, though we're only on page one. Well if you are-I'll just get straight to the point… Point is: It's f-ing cold out! Icicles are dangling everywhere with Shopkeepers hugging themselves just to imagine the feeling of warmth. Actually, the only people who were enjoying the artic weather were the rambunctious kids fighting over the ice rank, and well…me.

Don't kid me, I really dislike the cold wind of winter like any normal person would, but I do find this season to be the most beautiful of them all. The cold-white snow that slowly sprinkles on the top of my pale nose, while my eyes focus on the screen before me. "Alright Luxray, you have one chance at this-here we go-use bite!" My favorite pokémon (and the one I've been training the most) ran in taking a bite at the level 80 Articuno. In an instant the legendary pokémon fell down, making me cheer with glee on how my level 45 Luxray could do such a thing. "Amazing job Lux!" My lips smile beneath the felt-cuffed scarf protecting me from the cold. My gloved hands finally save in the game, allowing me to close my wonderful 3DS and look up towards the sky.

The clouds are so grey covering the bright-blue sky, but I can't really complain- their brighter than the clouds in my home. Sigh, I really don't want to go….

" _I wonder what the Amanto do up there. I wonder what any creature does up there in the gratifying galaxy."_ My mind begins wondering till another cold breeze picks in reminding me it's time to head home. I find myself giving a small frown as I gather all my needed supplies. "Whatever they do, it must be more entertaining than being a student." I make my way to the entry of the park, taking one-last peek of the silver-clouded snow. My focus turns back to the road…

Have you ever wished to take away the feeling of restraint?

* * *

I was greeted by the seldom warmth of my home along with annoyance of my younger cousin. My hand closes the door behind me when Jack comes rushing down the stairs with his eleven-year old legs. He jumps to the bottom floor when his glasses-covered eyes saw me. He greeted me with a frown, "It's only baka Luceilia." I could only glare back at him while taking off my white-knit scarf. Any sort of vaguer language would get him to cry and blame me for everything, so I'm pretty much stuck. I begin to take off my boots when his nosy-persona examined me all around, "What were you doing?"

 _None of your beeswax_ , I thought to myself. Instead I answer, "Nothing."

"Nuh-uh. You totally were! You were totally out with a guy!"

"What?!" I ask him in shock, how could he draw-up that kind of conclusion?! "I was not."

"Oh yeah, then why do you have all those gushy-wushy romance stuff in your room?!" I give a look of flustered surprise when it finally hit me, he must have seen my weekly Shojo manga.

I couldn't help but make an evil little grin to myself, "Why were you in my room looking at that stuff? Did you suddenly get bored of your Jump?"

"What?! No!" Jack looked at me somewhat in panic. "Besides, I'm still totally a better gamer than you!" Pssh, doubt it. I could smack him around easily in Super Smash Bros. "Why do you have so much of that Sumbo stuff anyways?"

I was about to fix his pronunciation when another voice chirped in, "It's because she's single, Jack-dear." Out of the corner of the hall with a clack of her heels comes my Aunt Marie. Smooth skin, heavy makeup, and perfectly bun-up pale pink hair, my Aunt Marie enters the room announcing her presence, "When a poor girl's single, all she can possibly have is her ideal romance through novels. Right Luceilia-Chan?" Her smoky orange eyes look in my direction where all I can do is frown in place. She's not entirely true.

"Did you read shojo manga as a girl Aunt Marie?" I asked giving her a polite smile.

She crossed her arms with her custom-thread kimono sleeves, "No, for I already had a boyfriend unlike you Luceilia-Chan."

My smile remained the same, but past the walls of my lips my teeth were baring as many censored words flew across my mind. I calmly put my jacket away, with my feet making their way to the kitchen. My eyes kept focused on the young blonde boy who welcomed me in. When I entered the kitchen, my eyes met a women dressed in a long worn-down kimono with papers scattered all over the table she sat at. The women had small blue-old eyes matching the beautiful flowers on her black-kimono. She looked up from the papers with those small blue eyes, "Luceilia."

"Mother."

She stared at me for one good minute then laid her stack of papers down, "Did you bring the groceries?"

Shit….I completely forgot-again. I was so wrapped up in my Pokémon battle that the thought hadn't even crossed my mind. Squeezing the palms of my hands I look to the side of her face, "N-No…" She looks at me-her eyes so stern like they've always been for such a long time. My own eyes shift to the wooden floor, "I'm sorry…"

My Mother closes her eyes leaning her back against the chair while releasing a long sigh, "Luceilia, what did I tell you about using the S word?"

I wanted to smack myself right then and there, "Never use it unless there is a extraordinary measure, I'm-"My lips shut before I could make the same mistake again.

"What were you doing out there for an hour instead of getting groceries?"

"I was observing the snow-covered trees in the park." My lips couldn't help but display a small smile. My Mother's fingers lay flatly on the table, her small withered eyes soften. You see, when I was small my family would often go play in the park especially during the winter time, but of course things changed. Though the days back then were surely fun, it was like your typical movie scenes where the children play while the adults have a romantic time.

"Alright then." Mother's expression switched back to her stern look, "Luceilia we need to talk about your grades…."

The tips of my fingers curl with my nails rubbing against my thumbs, "Why?-I've made sure to turn in all my homework." The edges of my mouth hold still while my eyes keep their focus.

"Yes, but that doesn't account for your tests. Geometry and Chemistry especially, I see you got a thirty percent on your latest area test."

"Y-Yes, but so did a majority of the class. Sensei didn't put up the same formulas as he did in the class, so everyone got confused."

"But wouldn't it have been different if you remembered those formulas?"

My mouth stopped midway. I want to say something, I really do-but at this point what can I possibly say? Her mind's been made-up already and once that happens-it's a war to change it.

"Have you seen your sister's latest scores?"

"No…" I don't need to, I already know what they are.

"Your sister got a ninety-seven percent on what her teacher told me would be the hardest test in her Sociality class."

"She is incredibly smart."

"That's not the point Luceilia. When your Sister gets home she finishes her work and studies the material firmly. What do you do?" My Mother waited for a response.

"…" I decided to keep my mouth closed.

My Mother does a pretty good job keeping her temper in, which was obvious at the moment. She answers the question for me, "You come playing your games or reading your comics. You sit on the couch telling me you're studying, but then I see these grades. You're only a few short years from becoming an adult, yet you refuse to show it." I only listened-listened as she blustered out sentences I rather dismiss. A truth I wish wasn't troublesome. "Luceilia…when are you going to suddenly realize the world is not all fun and games?"

Just keep it in, keep it in Luceilia. She's just taking out her frustration from the bills. Like she would understand anyways, she hasn't understood me in years. Like hell anyone would-except my sister. The barely-visible smile on my mouth remains the same with my eyes staring perfect and straight. To my Mother, I am her underling her child that will eventually take the duties of the house. However, that is not the path I want at all…

Mother rubs her hands together from the ache of signing so much, "Luceilia, I just want you to have a secure future." But it's not the future I want…

I nod and walk back to the hallway, where Jack is being his nosy self by hiding behind a vase to listen in. "Nice ninja impression." I whisper to him before walking upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile in Space, the final frontier in a galaxy far far away-or something like- was a humongous ship flying through the depths of space. Inside this ship was a world of metal and pipes with a variety of odors leaking around. In this ship the rules were simple, don't get in the commander's way, fight with all the bloodlust you possibly have, don't get in the commander's way, cause as much planned chaos as you can without killing yourself, and don't get in the commander's way. Someone broke one of these simpleton rules with his body currently lying in a pool of blood along the edge of a metallic hallway. The pour soul was only twenty-seven years old with his last look on life being that of his killer's smile. He passed away with that killer bending down taking a scoop of his own purely red blood. The Killer took that blood bringing it up to his lips, drinking every ounce that he could. When he was done he stood up wishing the poor soul a decent afterlife before discarding the body as someonelse's cleanup. The killer walked around the pipe-wheezing hallways while licking each left-over of blood that slid down his fingers. Who was this killer? If you thought Dracula or Kylo Ren then you might as well leave for it was none of them. No, instead that killer was…the Commander himself (now I wonder what rule that guy possibly broke).

The Commander walked down the hallways when a peep echoed in his left ear, "Commander, you are needed in the Command Center."

"Really? We couldn't call it anything better?" The Commander asked as he continued to walk. "I know were trying to cover up my name here even though everybody already knows who I am, but still-the Commander going to the Command Center? Did we really run out of creativity?"

The solider on the other side remained quiet for a moment before the Commander heard him mumble, "I'm just reading the script…and since when was I a solider? Am I even a soldier? Do we even have names?"- That answer would come at a later time.

Anyways, the Commander strolled to the Star Ship Command Cente-

"Can I just kill you at this point?" The Commander asked the Author of this Fanfic. "I know your rehashing on the past, but I'm getting pretty bored and your lack of unoriginality is pissing me off so-"

And so he was _at_ the center where his underling stood large arms crossed together, "Was I just called an underling? Anyways, Commander we're having an issue with our usual vendors. They refuse to trade with us."

Up in the middle of the ship's main windows was a large plasma TV with a dark blue Alien looking angry across the whole command room. He spoke in a fresh crackly voice, "I'm tired of giving you thieves my food supply with little given back!"

"Alrighty" The Commander smiled "We can just kill you."

"Whoa whoa whoa wait!" The underling stretched out his arms as if pausing the whole scene. He glanced behind him at the white-bearded alien on the screen, "Sorry Sir he was joking." The Underling looked back towards his commander with a disappointing grin, "Sorry Commander but we can't do that just yet. We're running low on supply as it is and the Harusame officials aren't giving us jack-shit."

"So? We can just go kill him and steal all his food afterward."

The alien on the screen gave an angrily-shocked look.

The Underling sweat-dropped, "Yeah-but they are the ones that provide us with our biggest supply and besides-they are the ones who make those hams you like a lot."

The Commander frowned at this for it was true-he did like those hams a lot. If he were to easily kill the traders, then they would be stuck on hunting down food, but the Commander knew his crewmates wouldn't go cannibal so easily. "Fine." He spoke aloud to the alien "We won't kill you."

"Whatever the case, I'm still not trading with you anymore!" The alien gave a big-tooth smile through his furry beard, "I've decided to give up my trading job and become the Owner of a maid café! I'll grab all the cutest girls across the galaxy and have them serve my top-rated food. And of course I'll get to see them in their little snuggle maid-outfits too…"

A drop of blood was sneering out of the underling's nose which he quickly wiped away before his commander could see.

"So arrivederci you sleazy pirates! Good luck finding your own space-made sweet frosted ham!" The alien on the screen disconnected going back to the space map that was present before.

The underling's eyebrows furrowed together, "This isn't good. We need to find a way to gain their trade-system back or-"

"Don't worry about it." The Commander replied looking as if nothing happened. "If he doesn't want our generosity then it's not worth our effort." The Commander turned back around to the hallway ahead of him, "It's not like we can really give him anything back anyway." With that the Commander moved on, looking for something fun to work on.

His underling watched as he walked away, "Or is there?..."

* * *

I was working on my chemistry homework till a question arose mocking my knowledge, "How the hell can I tell what model this is if there is a different result every time?" My body leaned back against my rolly-chair, arms stretching in the air.

" _Luceilia…when are you going to suddenly realize the world is not all fun and games?"_

My eyes shift to the homework scattered across my desk. I think I'm done for the day-Just then the front door opens, "I'm home!" That voice…

Eyes wide, I quickly stand up dashing my way to the mirror. I lick the tips of my fingers, fixing floating frizzy strands of my semi-curly blonde tips. I comb the top of my brunette hair with the weave of my fingers while double checking to see if my half-bang is on point. Let's see-skin's not rough, I have no make-up on, and my thick pink-rim glasses are clean. Alright I should be good. With that being said, I quietly make my way outside my room, tiptoeing downstairs…

I carefully crawl down the steps hiding behind the thick wooden railing, seeing the person close the door while taking her shoes off. Jack runs up to the entry, "Aeritta!" Jack runs on with a big grin on his face as she watches smiling back.

Unlike me she warmly greets him, "Hello Jack."

"Aeritta, home so early?" As you could have guessed, my Aunt Marie stepped in fixing her already painted lips.

"Yes Auntie Marie." Aeritta replied finally taking her coat off. Her long-lush wavy blonde hair bounced to the golden tips along her hip-line. She turned away from the door allowing me to see her beautiful sharp night-sky eyes. Aeritta's eyes were a-lot like Mother's, instead they held a young warm tone that always seemed to sparkle inside.

"Did something happen?" Jack asked.

Aeritta's smile grew, "I guess you could say that."

Just then Mother walked in standing firm and straight with her kimono on. She looked straight towards Aeritta before a gentle wave carried across her face, "Aeritta…"

"Mother." Aeritta walked forward giving Mother a big warm hug. She eventually pulled back holding her arms, "I have good news."

"What is it?"

"The Olympic Fencing Advisors came today, they were able to see me." I along with the whole family gave a small gasp as Aeritta nodded happily.

"Did they talk to you?" Jack's orange eyes became big past the rims of his glasses.

"They did actually." She answered. "They asked what year I was and how long I've been fencing."

"Congratulations." My Mother smiled representing the same feelings I had.

Aunt Marie scooted in, "Wow Aeritta, fencing and soccer? You're going to be a sports legend!" Aunt Marie clapped her hands together, "The Aunt of an Olympic Champion, oh how exciting! It's time for me to go to the bar~" You always go to the bar….

Jack tugged on Aeritta's arms, "I want front-row seats!"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you will Jack." Aeritta suddenly looked around making me duck even further behind the wooden railing. "Where's Luceilia?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "That idiot's in her room."

"Jack don't call her that." She looked at Mother's face, "I'm going to see Luceilia-"And with that I hurried to my room.

* * *

A knock echoed from my door, "Luce?"

"Come in." I replied sitting at my desk. My bedroom door opened with Aeritta walking in.

She held a small white bag while closing the door with her free-hand, "Busy with work I see?" Her night-blue eyes look down at all the work I've attempted in the name of school.

"Yeah…" I wearily smile back. She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, she knows exactly how much I loathe homework.

She walks over to my bed lopping herself down along with the bag she's holding, "So what adventure were you doing today?"

"Huh?" I asked her giving a questionable look.

"D-Didn't you play a game today?"

I rolled in the rolly-chair to face her, "Oh yeah….I was just playing in some Pokémon tournaments."

"And how's that going?" She asks fully engaged in what I have to say.

"Eh ok." I shrug "Beat a few players, oh but my Luxray was really strong today!" I gave a big grin making my sister smile right back. Oh yeah, did I mention earlier that she was my older sister?

Yes, Aeritta is my older sister by three years. She's beautiful, talented, and a legend when it comes to fencing. Her grades are superb and rarely do I see anyone dislike her-including me. I love my sister, and it would be easy for others to assume I have jealousy for her, but I just don't. I love Aeritta just about as much as she loves me. Were both into totally different things, but Aeritta tries her hardest to be fully active in what I'm doing. She'll play games with me, read manga, and even watch anime with me. She's the only person who understands me…the real me. She's always been there for me, even more then I've been there for her. So why wouldn't I love her?

Aeritta looked around my room, "You know I heard Ladybug and Cat Noir will be having a new episode tonight."

I gave a big gasp, "Really?! Aw man we need to watch it! "

My sister nods looking around my room with all the anime posters and gaming figures. My room's extremely different compared to her room with all her sports posters and trophies. "Luce, have you wrote anything new in one of your stories lately?"

I look at her for a moment before rolling back to my desk giving a small frown, "No, I've had a lot of homework lately. Besides, Mother wants me to study more…" My tone lowered to a mumble.

"You know she doesn't mean to come out harsh, she's under stress. She only wants you to be happy." I only remain quiet while my shoulders droop down, I've told Aeritta many times what my dream for the future is, and whether I like it or not she knows exactly how I feel inside. "Now where is it?" I glance back to see Aeritta looking below my bed.

"H-Hey!" I stand from the chair holding my arms out to her. Why is she looking under my bed?!

"Ah here it is!" She comes back up holding up a red journal.

I look at her half confused/flustered, "A-Aeritta!"

She looks at me patting the edge of my bed motioning me to come sit with her. I deliver a small glare before giving in to sit with her. I walk on over sitting on the edge of my bed as she studies the red leather cover of my writing journal. There's a small lock combo requiring specific numbers to open it, luckily I only know the numbers so Aeritta would be stuck either way. "The last time you read me anything out of here it was that story of a handsome prince taking a maiden off on an adventure. Did you continue that story?"

"N-No! Besides, I wrote that when I was young."

"You wrote that three months ago."

My flustered face looks to the side with my fingers curling around the fabric of the bed, "W-Well I'm into more action stories now! Like blood and supernatural beings and-"

"A forbidden romance?"

"Yeah!-Wait!"

My sister laughs at me while a weary sigh leaves my mouth- if there's one thing about me I'm gullible. She holds the journal in her hands before handing it over to me with a warm smile on her face, "You always do create the most unique characters Luce." I grab the journal feeling the leather cover with my own hands. My fingers trace the carved-out heart with Victorian-style flowers on the sides. "Your stories are always so gripping. I always get this different feeling when I read something from you compared to other books or Authors." I hold the journal tightly in my hands. In this journal is everything I need to reach the future I dream for and the past I fight to disappear. This journal is my soul and without it…Well I rather not think about it. Aeritta looked at me, hands laid perfectly flat on her legs, "You'll reach your dream one day Luce. I know you will." My chocolate-brown eyes gazed at her till she looked down at the white bag she had carried in. It was your average birthday bag with white tissue paper sticking out; but, it's not my birthday nor hers so… "I got you something, three little things actually"

"What?" My expression becomes questionable, "You didn't have to…"

"No it was fine. I saw them and instantly thought they would be perfect for you." Aeritta gave me the bag.

I looked down at the bag then at her. My hands dug in feeling the tissue tickle my palms before a soft silky fabric touched. My right hand grasped the item pulling out whatever was in the bag. My fingers unravel revealing three bows laying on-top of my hand. They were all designed the same with a silky ribbon cut and curled perfectly on the ends. The tops were bubbled out similar to how Sailor Venus' red bow is on _Sailor Moon_. Each bow has one specific color: white, black, and silver. Aeritta gazed at me with her bright beautiful eyes. I studied the three bows, "I…I like them." I smiled up at her-a true smile. "They're so cute, I think I'll wear one tomorrow."

She clasped her hands together, "Oh good! I was a little worried there."

"Aeritta! Luceilla! It's Dinner time!" Jack called us from downstairs.

"Guess that's us." Aeritta stood up fixing her long blonde hair, "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second. I'm going to put these away first." She smiled, walking out of my room. I stood grabbing the bows and journal. A piece of me and a piece of her…I should probably take these with me tomorrow so I can remember to put a bow on and hide my journal in a better place. My eyes shift to the window in my room where the darken-blue sky twinkles with the tiniest of stars. My feet shuffle to the window as my eyes draw shapes with the varied stars in the skies. I wonder how many stars there out there? What does a real star look like up close? I wonder if any amanto have any real adventures out there? When I was young my Mother would often share historical stories (aka: moments in her life) with me whenever I was bored. She told me that only a few years before I was born creatures from other planets known as Amanto came to Japan making a deal with the humans. Since then, I've always had a curiosity of what amanto are like or where they travel to. In any case, if they do have any adventures out there I consider them lucky. Speaking of adventures…

My head sharply turns to my 3DS on my drawer. I walk over throwing my bows and journal on top of my school uniform, picking the 3DS up. I wonder if any new Pokémon Challengers have sent me a request. Jee I'm such a noob for being one of those media-addicts who check their device every ten mins, but hey it's Pokémon so it's worth it. I may have to go eat dinner, but that doesn't mean I can battle them afterwards. My hand pulls up the screen when a small notification-bubble lights up. So I do have a challenger…My mind can't help but be curious as my stylus clicks on the bubble. A textbox appears saying, "Trainer Kamui would like to have a battle."

I have no idea who you are man, but whoever you are prepare for some serious thunder-paw whoopin. You're so on.

* * *

"Nashi-Chan…"

My eyes studied the text before me with every ounce of anticipation and preparation. Each number was my friend while every analysis was my savior. Teeth gritted with trickles of sweat around my ears, my thumb casually rolls above the button where my answer will be made…

"Nashi-Chan."

I choose that answer-I choose that answer with every knowledgeable ability my average-sized brain can carry. An answer so divine so fierce that- " _Arcanine used flamethrower!_ "

AH CRAP.

I watched as my Luxray lost 20 HP from the almighty flames Arcanine gave off while I used the time to heal. Maybe I shoul- "Nashi-Chan!"

Huh? I look up from my 3DS to see the girl who sits next to me in Chem. If I'm right her name's…Miyoko? What's she doing here? Oh wait… My eyes examine the area past the thick pink rims of my glasses. Sinks were everywhere with shelves of empty test tubes on the bare walls. Oh yeah, I was in Chem.

I look up to see Miyoko glaring down at me with pure frustration. "H-Hi Miyoko-San, sorry I was-"

She frowned, "My name's not Miyoko." Oh poop! I was ready to apologize till she continued, "I'm just here to tell you the assignment for tonight since it seemed you were busy."

"O-Oh! Thank you! Yes, what is it?"

Miyoko's frustration seemed to simmer down, "Were to fill a three page report on why we use moles and how they benefit us."

"What?! Wait, what are moles again?! Crap is it that measurement stuff I suck at? Why do we have to write a paper about it?"

Her frustration was slowly coming back, "ANYWAYS, I can't believe you weren't caught playing your 3DS. Yuma-Sensei surely would have punished you if she did. Why were you playing on it anyways? What are you even playing?"

"Oh this?" I lift up my 3DS giving the usual smile. "Yeah you're right, I usually don't play in class, but this challenger has been getting on my nerves lately." I look back at the game studying the situation. Luxray looks like he's almost finished with only 20 HP left compared to the Arcanine's 35 HP. At this point I can attempt to heal myself but suffer in the long-run if Arcanine receives a critical. Honestly the only chance I have at this point is to use Luxray's ultimate move, hoping that it can receive a critical. "I've been playing against this challenger since last night, losing each time. This is currently my 5th battle."

"You're playing Pokémon right? I heard the Winner can just move on without challenging you again. Why is this person still challenging you?"

"I'm not quite sure." I look from her to my game, "He's probably teasing me, finding it amusing that I just won't quit. But…" I hold my 3DS with both my hands grasping the plastic edges "I won't stop till I win- if there's one thing I have compared to her it's this…"

"Compared to who?..."

I glance back to Miyoko. Oh crud she heard me mumble! I better end this before things get really awkward, "Oh nothing! Well thanks Miyoko-or-er-well I gotta get to class so bye!" I stand up gathering my supplies and hurry to the door without looking back.

* * *

I've entered Algebra, quickly taking out my 3DS to make my final move, "Please Luxray…this is our last shot. Were so close compared to the other four times. We have to give it our all this time." My thumb softly rolled above the 'A' button while a drop of sweat rolls off my head. Here we go... Luxray use Thunder Fang!

Time felt as if it had stopped with each mumble, each footstep, each squeak running past my ears. My chocolate-brown eyes were so immersed as my Luxray uses Thunder Fang against the Arcanine. I bit the inside of my cheek, crossing my fingers on each of my hands when suddenly the screen says, "It was a Critical! … Arcanine has fainted! You have defeated Trainer Kamui!"

W-What…it actually happened-I actually won… "I DID IT!" I scream from my desk causing everyone in the classroom to turn their heads towards me. I quickly closed my mouth looking straight down at the desk below me. Well that was embarrassing, but hey I actually won! Ha Kamui whoever you are, I totally beat your ass! Oh sorry for the language….

"Alrighty everyone, the bell's going to ring soon." Sensei announces walking into the classroom. I wonder if she heard me, but man oh man if only they of seen the way my Luxray finished-wait. Ok focus Luce, you gotta stay sharp to prove to Mother.

I can do things Mother, I may not be like Aeritta, but I can indeed do things...

* * *

So...yeah I can't focus. DON'T JUDGE ME! It's hard to focus after you won an immensely challenging Pokémon battle okay?! Think of it like that Riku battle you're forced to do near the end of the first _Kingdom Hearts_. You just want to tear your eyes out, but once you win it's the greatest achievement you've experienced in gaming and it's the only thing you'll think about. Ok, maybe that wasn't the best example, but oh you get the point! Sensei speaks, "So your assignment for tonight is to complete the problems on pages 380-385." What?! With fifteen questions per page?! That gives me no time for my Chem homework tonight, and I haven't even been to my other classes yet! Sensei cuts through my thought rant, "I'll give you the rest of class time." Like that will help. Dammit, I'm not gonna have time to watch _Psycho-Pass_ tonight.

"Sensei may I use the restroom." I quietly ask rising my hand.

"Go ahead."

I stand up taking my bag with me, for only nincompoops leave their 3DS' behind. As I leave the classroom I can't help but curse schoolwork in my head, "F*ck that shit. Why the hell do we have to do this stupid work anyways!?" I find myself walking in these jail-like halls watching as the cameras on the walls monitor my every move "I swear they treat us like prisoners here, can't they realize that some of us are aiming for a career a high-school just can't provide?" Well it seems I'm at the bathroom door. My pale hand quietly pushes on the door allowing me to go inside. Lucky me, no-one's inside. I walk to the bathroom mirrors laying my school bag on top of the yellow-tiled counter. I stand there taking one big breath then sigh, "Calm down Luce, it's just school."

I bring my head to the sink, cupping my right hand underneath the faucet. My left hand slightly moves the hot nob allowing luke-warm water to pour in my hand. I pour this water on the back of my neck rubbing the pain pinching inside. My Father always gave goofy advice saying, "Nothing in life can help you like water and kissing." Though I wonder if he was just keeping it PG for me at the time…

I turn off the water, bringing my head up, and grabbing the paper towels. My hands pat the towels on my skin while I can't help but look at myself in the mirror. My eyes are so big, especially with my big pink-rimmed glasses on, but I don't mind. Aunt Marie says I'm babe material and that I just haven't got my mojo on yet. I can remember what she told me on my first day of High-school _, "Oh come on Luceilia, you're seriously going to wear that?" I gave her an odd look. "Soft pale skin, plump fainted pink lips, and even a beauty mark, and that's what you choose to express your body? Well at least you have your big chest going for you."_

Stupid Aunt Marie… What's the point anyways, I've already tried. Love's for adults and geese, clearly not gamers or nerds…well at least for me. I glance at my school bag, oh yeah I forgot. My hand goes inside pulling out the three bows Aeritta gave me yesterday. I still haven't worn one yet. Let's see which one should choose…let's go white. I like white, it reminds me of clouds and polar bears. I bring the bow to the back of my brunette hair towards the top then clip it on. I look at myself in the mirror again fixing my half-bang. Huh, Aeritta was right, it does look good on me. Take that Aunt Marie.

* * *

"Bye Ami-Chan!" The girl to the right of my shoe locker waves to her best friend before dashing off. The best friend squeals in delight because her friend just got her tickets to the DOES concert in June. I sigh slamming my locker shut, making my way to the front doors.

Two boys walk past me, "Hey dude, can we study tonight? This chem stuff is geeting kinda hard…" Well at least he has somebody to help him-I mean at least I'm not the only one having troubles.

My feet make their way to the gated entrance when a big group of girls walk by, "Did you hear?! Their actually going to air a live chat with the creators of Miraculous tonight along with a preview of the new episode! I guess something big is going to happen so they want to answer fan questions."

"Good thing I don't have homework tonight! I also got a ninety-five on my Area test so-"Without much thought I ran. I ran from the damn gate that keeps me inside. I ran from the shitty prison that keeps me a-stray. And I ran from the grades that determines my fate here on Earth.

I ran without looking back.

* * *

"I hate school! I hate all this work! I hate having to wear this idiotic dumb uniform!" I ended up running to one of the many shopping districts where I found myself yelling at without the slightest care of people watching. I usually don't act like this, but with the crap school's shoved at me lately, it's nice to at least let loose. That is…till others are affected.

A man with a newspaper stand only a few feet away was trying to sell his merchandise till his customers saw me and walked away. The Shopkeeper looked at me with an angry expression while curling his mustache, "Hey Kid! Get lost! You're losing me costumers!" Great! Now I've messed up this guy's day, dammit!

Instead of taking the anger on myself, I ripped out the folders from my bag and smacked them onto the floor, "Damn You!" Anyone around me is probably thinking I'm insane…

My feet were ready to pounce on the school folders till a blue flash caught my eye. I looked down to realize my 3DS was down there. My fingers in fist form started to loosen their grip as my knees bent down to retrieve my poor 3DS who was witnessing all of this. I grabbed my small aqua-colored 3DS examining it on each side. I got my 3DS around the time I was starting to discover what anime was, and though I do play on my PSVita more, it would be a shame to see this thing break. I stand up, "Besides…this was the thing that made me seem like a Champion." I grip the 3DS, flickering my neck straight to the sky screaming, "I'm Just Sick and Tired Of This!" My knuckles tighten, "I-!"

Suddenly a dark surface rolled in blocking the silver-light clouds of winter's grey sky. Almost as if a tornado was approaching it slowly came in directly stopping only a few feet away from where I stand. The wind grew strong as all the shopkeepers below followed my eyes to the sky above. I watched as past the blurry chills and cotton balls of snowflakes a shadowed persona jumped off from that dark cloud. I gazed realizing three things: that dark cloud was a ship. And that dark figure was a person-carrying an umbrella. And that person was aiming towards me.

I'm frozen, unable to move a bare muscle as I watch this person directly fall above me. I should really move-yes-I need to move! I need to move now-but I can't dammit! Dammit, why am I doing this?! Why can't I move-or do anything! My chocolate-brown eyes can only watch as the figure moves in closer and closer. PLEASE LUCE PLEASE MOVE! Alas, my body remains still as the figure falls…

'CRASH!'

* * *

My eyes flickered open to see an atmosphere of dust cover the area. I look below me to realize my body is still ok, I have only just fell to the ground on my bottom. The dust particles are beginning to separate, leaving the area as the scenery is starting to become clear again. I swipe at the dust when the person in front of me slowly stands. Black boots with white pants. A black Chinese martial arts suit with a blue slash tied around the waist, short sleeves to reveal broad and muscled arms wrapped in bandages. Long layered vermillion hair tied in a braid hung over the right shoulder, with a toned yet cheeky face simply smiling… This was a boy, but not just that… His neck and entire back was covered by a light-colored cape with skin so extremely pale. He held a signature umbrella when it hit me head on-I was in the presence of a Yato.

If I could, I would give a whole lesson on the Yato race, but I was so in shock as I watched this man/boy in front of me look around. He examined the area completely ignoring the damage he did or the people he knocked out. I'm not sure how he can even see with his eyes closed, but his body stopped when he spotted me. I was frozen in place, only sitting on the ground with my bag right next to me. I watched as he opened his eyes revealing a pair of wide-eyed ocean-blue eyes. Well I guess he isn't blind, but man are his eyes like the size of mine. He stares at me with a tilt of his head, "I can see your underwear." WHAT?! My eyes quickly shift down to witness my legs spread and fully exposed. I quickly clamped them together, trying so hard not to have my cheeks blush. He only smiled at me before taking a step closer. I slid a step back. He watched amused, "I'm looking for someone, might you have a clue?" I only listened "I'm looking for a girl named Trainer Kougami?" My inner eyes widen in hearing my Pokémon name. Realization smacks me as I realize the man in front of me was none-other than Trainer Kamui. Aka: the trainer I finally beat.

Oh SHAM…I need to stay calm, act as if I know nothing. Trying my best to keep in my surprise I simply shake my head back n forth. He then ignores me walking over to the now torn-down newspaper stand.

He finds the poor Shopkeeper lying on the ground before aiming his umbrella at him causing me to gasp. The Shopkeeper looks at him in surprise as the Yato chimes, "You're going to help me, or I'll kill you~"

I can't believe this is actually happening! Not only is a online trainer hunting for me, but a Yato of all creatures….I have to get out of here fast! I examine my surroundings when a blue flash catches my eye again. My 3DS, it's just behind my left hand! I pick it up holding it behind my back while I watch the Yato threaten the human man. "I'm looking for a girl probably carrying a 3DS, do you know where one might be?" Ah shit! I'm trying to keep in my panicked face so hard, but it's really becoming a challenge. What the hell does he want with me anyways? I gaze at the newspaper man with horror when his big finger points directly towards me. The Yato boy looks from me to him, he walks away from the newspaper stand-shooting a bullet straight at the man, "I've never liked tattle-tellers."

I gasp in horror to the pain-killing scream coming from the man. I-I just witness a murder. The Yato walks towards me in till he is standing directly above me, letting his umbrella lean against his shoulder. He looks straight down at me with his ocean-blue eyes no longer wide, but slanted in a way similar to how a lion chooses it's prey. Aeritta…I need you. "So…." He smiles at me, "Your Trainer Kougami I assume." His vermillion hair shines through the grey snow, making it seem as if there were shadows of red.

I can barely speak, but yet-, "N-No…."

"Really?"

"Y-You have the wrong girl…" I try to tell him while my mouth quivers

He smiled at me for what felt like a minute. It feels like I'm going to die at any second now-any second without telling Aeritta goodbye. "Then can I see your 3DS behind you?" What?! I glance back to see my 3DS on the ground. It probably fell when I was shocked to witness murder.

I began to protest, "But I-"He bent to my eye-level where his face got close to mine. I think I now realize why all those stories say Yatos are charming to look at.

He grabs my 3DS flickering the lid open, where my Pokémon trainer stood innocently in a Gym. My ears picked up on the game's sound realizing he is going through the different menus. He's looking for my profile. The sounds then stopped as his smile became big, "Aw there you are." He then closed the lid, standing right back up, "So you're Trainer Kougami, the only trainer who's caused me trouble due to luck. Well luck's on my side today."

"You have the wrong person! That's my friend's!" Now I'm just making excuses.

However, he ignored me when he brought his hand to his ear, "Hey Abuto I found her."

Who? Suddenly an echoed response transfers back, "Hold on, I'm looking." I look back to the ship in the sky where I swear I can see a figure peeking out. "Oh I see, huh not a bad looking one for a girl who kicked you're a-"

"Maybe I should finally do away with you, you've been lacking on the job lately." There was a silent pause till Kamui continued, "What should I do with her? I can't really kill her, but she does seem pretty worthless so-"

That's when it hit me-worthless. Yeah, that's the word almost everybody calls me. My grades, my classmates, my cousin, and whether she says it aloud or not it's what I feel my Mother thinks too. I'm worthless to them, a no-good anime-fan who lacks in almost everything. And here I am about to die without really anything to disprove that fact. "Wait!" The voice in Kamui's ear suddenly interrupted. "We can use her Commander."

"Huh?" Kamui and I both questioned.

"The Food-Dealer, Commander. We can use that human girl to try to get our trade-deal back. Just look at her, she's not too old or young and take a look at her chest." I quickly covered myself as Kamui eyed me. "She's the perfect deal, the old gramps will surely take her."

Kamui stared at me frowning at the situation. I wonder if I've been the only person to defeat him and maybe that's why he's so mad. "You're kinda rushing things."

"Maybe, but she could be your chance to get those hams back Commander."

The Yato boy studied me for what seemed like a lifetime. He answered back in a semi-song thrilled voice with a hence of threat, "Alright Abuto, this better be worth it." He shoved my 3DS in his pocket. I held my schoolbag close to me, somehow thinking it could protect me.

He's walking towards me. I tried to scoot away, "H-Hey wait…I think there's a misunderstanding here! I can't do anything! And I'm only seventeen and a half too, so isn't this illegal? Actually isn't all this illegal?" He's getting closer, "I-I-I'll buy you whatever you want! A ticket to the next E3 in America, or maybe even a ticket to the Gorilla Author's heart allowing him to write more about you or-" He stands right above me only smiling, "Wai-Wait, d-don't-" Kamui picks me up carrying me over his shoulder along with my bag. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" He walks over carrying me when a sudden rope falls down from the ship above. He grabs the rope holding me in one hand while climbing up the other. "Wait-!" The ship starts to take off, lifting both me and him. I scream reaching out for the ground, "NOOOOO!-" Then everything became dark.


End file.
